Someone To Understand Me
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Michelle moves to Forks to escape her painful past. There she meets Edward Cullen and his family. Michelle and Edward fall for each other the first time their eyes meet. Will their relationship get serious? Only time can tell...Rated M Language,sexual con
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fic! I don't own any of the characters, except the ones I create. I'm still pretty new at fics…so hey forgive the way I write! If you are a Harry Potter fan, read my fic Broken Beauty! I hope you enjoy! Read it and review please! **

_**This fic is centered around Michelle, a tall porcelain-skinned girl with dark red hair and blue green eyes. Michelle has had special powers ever since she was a baby. Most people would call her a witch, but she calls herself gifted. Michelle moves to Forks, Washington to escape her painful past. At seventeen, Michelle is emancipated, she lives alone and she is going to finish up school at Forks High School. What will happen when Michelle meets newly single Edward Cullen and his family? Will there be something between Michelle and Edward? Will Michelle find a new shopping buddy in Alice? What will happen when Michelle tells the Cullens she knows their secret? Will she reveal her own? Only the future can tell! Alice: "Oh Oh! I know! But I'm not going to tell you! You will just have to read and find out!"**_

I awoke to the annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock at five o' clock in the morning dreading my first day of school in Forks. The town is beautiful but oh so small, and that makes the school small. I don't mean to sound vain, but from what the guys tell me I'm hot, sexy, beautiful, etc. Even at my old school, which was pretty big, I got a whole lot of attention. Everyone wanted to be my friend or hate me, if they were jealous. I hope this isn't the case here, but it most likely will be.

I reluctantly crawled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water, took my clothes off, and got in. I stood there for a moment and let the water run down my back. The moment of relaxation ended too soon when I realized how long it was going to take me to get ready. I quickly bathed and rinsed off. Then, I got out, wrapping a towel around me, and headed for my huge closet.

After throwing around many items of clothing I found what I was going to wear. I put on my tight-fitting, low-rise, dark wash Rock & Republic jeans; a lilac low cut, flowy chiffon top that I designed; and a pair of black Jimmy Choo ankle boots. I straightened my hair and pulled some of it back, but not before doing my makeup, a smoky eye with pale lips.

When I finished getting ready I headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. I finished my fruit loops really fast because school started at 7:55. It was already 7:00. I grabbed my black Louie bag and matching messenger bag containing a notebook full of paper, the keys to the Bentley, put on one of my zip-up hoodies, and headed out the door.

It was raining when I got out side, so I put my hood over my head. I knew my hair wouldn't get messed up cause I used my powers. I, then, ran to the car (Yes! I can run in heels!) and cranked it up.

When I got to the school I pulled my car up to the office. I ran in and got my schedule, then went to park in the student parking lot. I parked in an almost empty parking lot, I guess I was a bit early.

As the cars started to pour in, mine stuck out. It really sticks out anywhere besides maybe various places in California, New York, and maybe Miami. I had a feeling I was going to get a lot of attention for my car, though. Soon the parking lot filled up. A silver Volvo, the newest car in the parking lot besides mine, pulled up beside me. By this time the rain had stopped, and I thought it was time for me to get out of the car and head onto the campus.

When I got out of my car, the passengers of the Volvo were getting out also. "Nice car. What is that a Bentley?" the driver whose name, from my reading of him, was Edward Cullen. "Yep! It is. It is one of my most prized cars," I said to him in response knowing it would trigger a conversation with him.

"You like cars?" he asked me. "Yeah I do. I don't know why, but I do," I laughed, "I'm Michelle by the way…Michelle Roberts."

"Edward Cullen," he replied. "Nice to meet you Edward!" I said as I stuck my hand out to gesturing the want of a handshake. He eyed me in reluctance obviously not wanting to shake my hand, fearing that I would sense something odd at the feel of his hand. What he didn't know was I already knew his secret. I figured I might as well let him know.

"Edward don't worry I already know you are what people call a vampire. You might call me a witch, even though I don't think of myself as that. I know that you and your are vampires." He and his sister Alice looked puzzled because even though they heard these words, my mouth didn't speak them. I was talking to them in secret. Communicating with thoughts, something only I can do.

"It is very nice to meet the both of you," I said to them, "I hope maybe we can all be friends." They both, actually, seemed to like the idea. Being able to talk with someone that had a secret to hide, just like them. I had the feeling this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Hey that is a really cute outfit Michelle," Alice said to me. "Thanks Alice! The top, I designed myself, and I bought the rest." She smiled at me and then asked me if I liked shopping. "My credit card hasn't even fully recovered from my last shopping spree. It's still hot." I laughed and Alice smiled.

"I think I've found my new shopping buddy!" Alice said to Edward. He rolled his eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. We all agreed it was time to head towards our classes. Alice linked arms with me and grabbed the schedule I was holding in my hands.

"Wow! This is weird! All the classes you have are with Edward. I'm in two of them," Alice said after she scanned my schedule. "Well I guess I will see you second and third period! And at lunch, of course!" Alice squeaked, "Just follow Edward he will take you to all of your classes.

Alice danced off to first period leaving me and Edward alone. "So I guess I will follow you?" When I said this Edward looked at me with this cute crooked smile and said, "Yeah, unless you want to get lost." Aww! He is so cute!

"Can I ask you something in private?" Edward stopped and asked me as all of the other students were going into their classes. "Yeah, sure, go ahead."

"How come I can't smell your scent…of you know...your blood? And well hear what you are thinking" he asked me in our quiet communication.

"Well, because I can hide my scent from you. And maybe I don't want you hearing my thoughts right now. Ha, ha. I can hide them too. Maybe if you are nice I will let you smell me later."

"Ha, ha. Thanks," he thought back, "Would you like to come over after school today and meet the rest of the family. They would probably love to meet you."

"Thanks! I would love to. I'm pretty sure Alice will love that too. She's really cool. I have a feeling she and I will be like sisters eventually."

"You are welcome. And don't worry Alice already knew you would come over. She also saw that you would be coming, and she saw that you two would be like sisters. I don't want to freak you out, but according to her…you are going to be part of the Cullen family. Alice can see the future." Edward replied.

"Gosh! Alice and I have so many things in common! And I'm not freaked out at all by that…but I'm am freaking out because we are about to be late to class." With that, Edward and I ended our conversation and hurried to class. He was shocked that I could keep up with his speed.

The school day went fast. At lunch Alice and I planned a weekend shopping trip to Port Angeles. When school was over, I followed Edward and Alice back to their house to meet the rest of the Cullen family.


	2. Chapter 2

When my car pulled up to the Cullen house I was amazed. Their house was beautiful. The inside was no difference. It wasn't something you'd expect for a family of vampires. 

I wasn't even two seconds from opening my car door when I saw Alice had already opened it for me. I didn't even get out of the car on my own…she pulled me out. "Come on you have to meet my husband Jasper…I can already see that you and him are going to be like brother and sister….Oh! Oh! Emmet too….Rosalie is going to love your style! You are going to love our mom Esme! Come on!! Keep up!" Alice was excitedly pouring out. A normal person wouldn't be able to understand anything she was saying. 

"Alice give her some breathing room," Edward said as he pulled me from her grip. It seemed he was trying hard to fight a laugh from escaping his lips. "Thanks Edward, but it's okay. Alice is just excited because of what she sees. It seems we all have a very bright future together…." 

Alice cut me off as we were walking though the door, "Yes! Very bright. You are looking at the newest member of the Cullen family. Even if she never becomes a vampire….She's one of us in more ways than one." 

Not long after we entered the house, we were joined by Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme. All of them had very curious expressions on their faces. It wasn't common for any member of the family to bring someone home. 

"Everyone this is Michelle Roberts," Edward spoke before Alice could, "She is new in town, and she is the one that Carlisle sensed coming." At these words everyone's tension went away. 

"Um, Hi. I guess that all of you can see I'm not a threat to your family. I see that all of you are unsure of what I am, seeing that Carlisle couldn't tell what I was. You would call me a witch, but I just call myself gifted. I must tell you that it is a pleasure to meet all of you, and this is going to be a beautiful friendship…I can already tell." 

My accent sparked curiosity in Jasper and caused him to ask, "What part of the south are you from?" I could understand why he asked this; seeing that he was from Texas. "I'm from Alabama….and I never in my life thought I'd meet a soldier of the Civil War! You are like a history teacher's dream! Ha, ha! If they only knew…" Jasper laughed at me when I said this. 

"She's funny! I like her!" Emmet said to Edward. "She has great taste in clothes too," Rosalie added. "I told you so!" Alice laughed. 

"Hey Rosalie, Alice and I are going shopping this weekend in Port Angeles…wanna come?" I wanted to get them both alone to pelt them with questions about Edward. I am in serious need of girly gossip! "Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun!" Rosalie answered. 

"Michelle, would you like to go up to my room with me?" Edward asked quietly, which was no use because everyone could hear him. "Yeah, sure," I replied happy to get some time alone with him. "Okay, follow me," he said as he led the way to his room.

When Edward and I got in his room he shut the door, and I put a barrier around the room to make sure no one heard the conversation. "So, what's on your mind?" I asked while going over and sitting on the couch in his room. 

"You know I just can't figure you out," Edward said to me, shaking his head in defeat. I laughed, "What? Wondering how I just suddenly show up, make everyone love me, and make you want me? A girl that could be perfect for you because I don't threaten anyone in your family with my scent?"

"Wha??…Well…yes…actually…" Edward replied, still stumped that I can read his thoughts like he can everyone else. "Well, why I'm here…that's a long story. Making everyone love me is just something I do…not on purpose though. Making you want me…not my fault. I may add…I like you too." 

"You do? Really?" Edward asked, shocked. "Yes I do. And if you want to know why I came here so bad…I will tell you." When I sad this, Edward came and sat beside me. It was a smart move on his part because I may, soon, need a shoulder to cry on.

"Before I came here I was going to my school in Alabama off and on, when I wasn't on the road. About three months ago I caught my boyfriend of two years, Randy, cheating on me with one of my best friends, Brooke. You see, I'm a wrestler. The youngest of all time, actually, even with my faked age. I can make myself look older, and I took advantage of that to become a wrestler. All of the wrestlers that are my good friends know my secret…to them age is just a number. But, anyways, when I found out what Randy and Brooke had done I confronted them about it. I did it at a show…big mistake. Fans were around and witnessed me getting in a fight with Brooke. A fight that she started…I may add. She got fired, and I got time off. My boss, Vince, wanted me to take time off because he saw how hurt I was. The fans that witnessed the fight ran with it, blogged it, and caused my pain to get worse. I came here because it was a small town where I knew no one would notice me. I knew in this area of the country it rained a lot, so I searched small towns around here and found Forks. And here I am…broken and weak. Because of them…my powers aren't as strong as they should be. When I get this strongly depressed, my powers weaken. Pretty messed up huh?" 

I didn't realize it, but my face was stained with tears. Edward pulled me close and tried to comfort me telling me that everything was going to be okay. What I didn't tell him was I had another reason that was an element in my depression and weakness, but I didn't want to think about that….

"So…um…I was wondering….since I like you….and you like me….maybe we could…." Edward said, until I cut him off. "Go out?" I asked in a smile. "Um…yeah," Edward replied. If he had blood flowing in his veins, his face would be bright red. 

"I would love to go out with you," I replied, "…as long as I can call you my boyfriend." Edward smiled. "I will take that as a yes!" I smiled and kissed him on his cheek, and then, we sat there in comfortable silence. 

I jumped at the sound of "Our Lawyer.." by Fall Out Boy playing from my phone…Maria. "Hey Ria!" I said as I answered. "Hey Shel!" Maria said back, "How did you first day of school go?" 

"Really well, actually! I already have a boyfriend, and his family has already, practically, adopted me. I'm loved! Ha, ha!" 

"That's great! I'm glad it went well! Everyone loves you, duh! I will let everyone know that you are doing good. Are you going to watch the show tonight?" Maria said.

"Of course I'm watching the show! Oh shit! It's going to be on soon! Maria, I will talk to you later kay? Bye." I got up off of Edward's couch, and he followed me downstairs knowing I was about to leave. 

"Sorry that I'm leaving, but I have to eat dinner. I lost track of time and forgot about everything. Oh look! Your dad is home. Hi Dr. Cullen!" Carlisle walked up to me and gave me a hug. I guess he has already been told that I am here. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Michelle. I'm Carlisle Cullen, but you probably already knew that. Welcome to the family," Carlisle said to me after releasing me from his hug. 

"It's so nice to meet you Carlisle! I hate to run, but I've lost track of time. I have to go home and eat..and watch Raw. Edward can fill you in on that…I've got to go." I gave everyone a hug and bid them goodbye, then started on my way home. 

Later on that night ,after I ate and finished watching Raw, I got my things out for the next day's school and went to bed. 

That night I dreamt I was playing my piano in the woods. The smell of salt water was lingering in the air, and the sound of waves crashing was coming from near by. I was singing and playing, letting out emotions that yearned so hard to be free. I finished my song, and sat there thinking. "That was beautiful…" a voice called from out of nowhere. 

I jumped up in my bed, frightened bye the voice that came from nowhere. I realized it was just a dream, but it felt so real…That voice…and the feeling it gave me…I don't know who the owner was of that voice, but the sound of his voice left this feeling of calm in me. I immediately fell back asleep, hoping to find out the owner of the voice….hoping to hear it again. 


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning feeling as if I didn't get any sleep at all. It was a result of the night of restless sleep I got hoping to find the owner of the voice. I felt as if the holder of the voice held my destiny in their hands, as if my future rested with them. But I couldn't think of any of that right now. I had to get to school and see Edward. Seeing him would take my mind off of everything I was feeling right now.

I quickly took a shower, put on some makeup, threw on the clothes I put out the night before, ate, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my keys. Today I was taking one of my Ferraris I called Edward and told me to meet me at school as soon as he could. I wanted to spend some time with him before we had classes.

I ran out to the car shielding myself with my umbrella, it was raining. I threw myself in the trunk ,and, then, cranked the car up and sped out of the driveway. Before I knew it, I was already at school. The parking lot was empty, my car as an exception. I sat there for a few minutes listening to PCD, and then, someone was knocking on my window.

I turned the music off and unlocked the door, and Edward got in. "Ferrari? Not trying to be low key are you?" he asked with a smile. "Ferrari F 430, actually. And no I'm not. I like fast cars, especially Ferraris and Lamborghinis. I actually have a collection of both types of cars, but I left all of my cars in Alabama. Well…except this one and my Gallardo. Gotta love them fine German and Italian cars!"

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back. "Are you okay? You look a little distressed," Edward said to me. Oh shit! "Um, yeah…I guess. It was kinda hard to sleep last night." I didn't mention the dream, why worry him?

"Where is Alice? Wait, why is she sitting in your car alone?" I didn't feel like just looking inside his thoughts to see why. "Well, for one thing you only have two seats. And I wanted to talk to you alone," Edward replied.

"Oh, you don't think she'd listen in? I know ya'll have super hearing." Edward laughed, "No, she won't. I told her not to. She has the music on, and it's pretty loud." Wow! Alice is sweet. If my brother told me not to spy on he and his girlfriend's conversation….I would spy on he and his girlfriend's conversation.

"That's nice of her. You and Alice are really close aren't ya'll? She's very respectful of you." With these words Edward looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh. "What?!" I asked. "Well, it's not just that. Alice is respectful of you to…and she is afraid if she upsets you…you won't go shopping with her," he replied and, then, busted out laughing.

"Oh wow! Only Alice…" I laughed. Edward agreed. We, then, talked about how I was supposed to be a junior but was allowed to take all senior classes. Edward asked me how I was able to do that. "Magic," I replied.

"So, then, how old are you?" Edward asked. "Seventeen." I hoped I wasn't bluffing. "Oh really?" Edward said suspiciously. "Umm hmm…" I said. I knew the lie was showing on my face because Edward was piercing me with his eyes, searching for the truth.

"Okay! You caught me! I'm sixteen. And if you tell anyone…I swear I **WILL** kill you. I've covered up because I **AM **supposed to be a sophomore. I got bumped up a grade years ago, so I am now a junior. I didn't want people to call me a nerd or anything…so yeah….I'm taking the senior classes here because I was too advanced for the junior classes. Confusing isn't it?"

"No one is going to think you are a nerd. You are beautiful. Everyone thinks you're hot. They wouldn't think you are a nerd," Edward said. "People think you are weird don't they? You are freakin' hot! But they still think you are weird." Edward didn't agree with me.

"That's different Michelle, and you know it!" Edward snapped. "Look Edward, you don't know what I've been through! So, you don't know if it's different or not! People were mean to me okay?! Just because I was beautiful and smart…and different…The ones that weren't mean just ignored me. Just like they do you here…they ignore you because you are different and beautiful and you are smart too…" I snapped right back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know," Edward said. He took his hand that he was using to hold mine and caressed my face. I didn't realize it, but I was crying. "Don't cry, please. It hurts to see you cry," Edward said, wiping a tear from my cheek. He was making me fall in love with him with every word he spoke and every look he gave.

I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on my window. "Come on! Or you two are going to be late!" Alice said from outside my car. Edward and I didn't realize what time it was. We lost track of time, and if we don't hurry we will be late.

Edward had beat me out of the car. I looked up to find him holding his had out, he had opened my door for me. I grabbed his hand and got out of the car. Edward was using his free hand to shield us with my umbrella. I led him to the trunk to get my bag, and Alice handed him his.

We all walked quickly to our classes, but it was no use. We were late. Edward and I quietly slipped into our seats in Calculus, and to our luck we wasn't noticed by the teacher. I was spared from getting in trouble on my second day of school.

Calculus went by fast, as did Spanish, English, and Chem. Before I knew it, it was lunch, but I wasn't hungry. Bella Swan joined Edward, Alice, and me at our table today.

Bella is Edward's ex-girlfriend, but there isn't any conflict between us. She's a really sweet girl. She's going out with some kid named Jacob, things aren't going to well with them.

Alice invited, more like begged, Bella to go shopping with us in Port Angeles Saturday. She reluctantly agreed. It was going to be a fun weekend it seemed. Hopefully, it would take my mind off of everything.

After lunch, Edward and I went to Economics. It went by fast just like all of the other classes. Then, we had our free period. We got permission to leave early and went to my house.

I let Edward drive my car home, super idea. "Ha, ha! You drive like me!" I said to Edward. He and I shared a laugh. "Is this it?" Edward asked, we were already about to turn into the drive up to my house.

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and open the garage so you can pull the car into it." I have to admit, I was getting a bit nervous. Edward and I totally alone in my house…well he should be the one who is nervous actually…

Edward pulled into the garage, and then we went into he house. "Nice house," Edward said. "Thanks!" I replied. Those were the last words we spoke for the next hour…we spent that making out on the couch. Edward was nervous at first, afraid he could turn me, but I told him he couldn't.

"Wow! Feisty one aren't you?!" Edward said. "You have no idea," I said seductively. Edward smiled, stroked my face with his hand, and gave me a short, but loving kiss. "I have to go," he said in a low voice and got up.

"What? Why?" I said getting up and grabbing his hand as he walked away. "Emmet and I are going hunting tonight. Don't worry…I will be at school tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow okay?" Edward replied, I nodded. "Bye beautiful," he said to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Bye babe.." I was a bit disappointed, and he was gone.

I spent the rest of the night alone. Making myself sick with all my depressing thoughts. I didn't eat, and I felt like I wasn't going to be able to sleep either. I was wrong…I cried myself to sleep.

That night I had the same dream as the night before. And, just like the night before, I woke up before I could see his face. I don't know how long I can take this. The need of him was going to drive me to insanity.

I picked up my phone, and dialed Edward's number. "What is it beautiful?" I heard his voice call from the other end. "Do you think you can come here? I need you…" I asked him, hoping to get a "yes". "I will be there in a few minutes…" he replied.

He didn't lie. He was here before I could get downstairs. He walked right into my room. "You just caught me right when I was pulling into my driveway. Emmet and I were just getting home. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Edward said.

"I need you Edward. Please…just trust me…okay?" I was taking my clothes off and starting on his. "Wha…" Edward started. "Please…trust me…I can make you feel like you've never felt before. I love you…and I know you love me…I know its going against everything you believe…but I need you…I need your comfort...and your love…please Edward…make love to me…"

He agreed, picking me up and placing me on the bed. He kissed me from my forehead all the way down to my feet, and then he slipped inside. I haven't felt love like this in a long time…if ever. My body felt like it was going to explode. I never wanted it to end.

After it was finally over, Edward held me in his arms. He stroked my forehead and my hair and hummed the most beautiful melody I've ever heard until I fell asleep.

That morning when I woke up, I was still in his arms. He smiled at me, kissed me, and told me good morning. We got out of bed and took a shower together. I let him pick my outfit out for me, and he wore the same outfit he had on last night. When we finished getting ready, he followed me to the kitchen so I could eat.

After I ate, we left for school. The day went by fast, and so did the days that followed. Before I knew it, it was Friday. At lunch that day I told Alice and Bella that I changed my mind about going to Port Angeles.

"But why!!" Alice whined. "Because I don't want to go to Port Angeles…I want to go to Los Angeles…and if you are nice and stop your whining…you can go. So can you Bella. I have a private jet we can take. We are leaving early tomorrow morning."

"I've never shopped there!! But what about…" Alice said. "Stormy weather for the rest of the weekend," I whispered. Alice smiled. "So I guess it's final. Tomorrow we go to L.A.!"


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up Saturday morning, in shopping mode, ready to go. I got ready in a hurry, anticipating seeing my new ring for the first time. I had ordered a custom made ring with a huge canary diamond, cushion cut. I found out it had come in Thursday, hence me wanting to go to L.A.

Alice and Rosalie stayed at my house overnight to save some time. Bella backed out at the last minute because her dad didn't want her going to L.A. alone with a few other teenagers. Bella wouldn't let me change his mind, she had a paper due Monday anyways.

We left at nine thirty, wanting to get there when the stores opened at ten. On the way there we chatted about random things. The girls told me how cool it was for me to have a private jet at my age; I actually have two. We talked about Emmet wanting to have a wrestling match with me…I'm so gonna kick his ass in that match too.

"Hey, I have a question…are there any beaches near Forks?" I asked. I to not sound suspicious; that dream was killing me. "Yeah, there is one in La Push. We aren't aloud there, though. It's because of this pact that we signed with the Quileutes. Yeah, they are werewolves, and the vampire is their only enemy. We seem not to be a threat because we are 'vegetarians,' but we are still dangerous." Rosalie replied.

"Kay, thanks. I was just wondering because I like to draw and paint sometimes, and I thought it would be interesting to draw a beach from around here." Not suspicious at all.

We, soon, landed at the private airport. I used my black card perks to rent us a car to drive us around as we do our shopping. Our first stop XIV Karats to pick up my ring. I ran in and picked it up because I had already paid for it. The ring was perfect, totally worth the money I paid for it, and trust me I paid a lot! I wore it out of the store, I was so proud of it.

When I got back into the car, Alice and Rosalie automatically noticed the ring. "Oh my god! Is that real? How much did you pay for that?" Alice asked. "Yes, its real. It's also a really rare diamond And I'm not telling you how much I paid for it because you would probably strangle me. All I have to say is you only live once, and you can't take the money with you when you die."

Next, we went to Dior. I bought myself some sunglasses and bought Alice and Rosalie some too, even though they refused. I also bought a cute pair of black ankle boots. Next stop, Chanel.

At Chanel I bought I two new handbags. Then, we went to Escada to pick up some more bottles of my favorite Escada perfume. I decided not to go to Jimmy Choo because I already had everything I liked from their recent stuff. I got a beautiful dress from Versace. Then we went to Kitson, Alice and Rosalie finally started shopping when we got there.

When we finally got finished shopping, it was around two. We stopped by Burger King to get me something to eat, and we headed back to the airport and got on the plane. "Well that was fun," Rosalie said. "Yes it was. Thanks for taking us Michelle!" Alice added.

"You both are very welcome! It was great having a day with the girls." It was great, but I was ready to get them home. I love them to death, but I really want to get to La Push. Maybe that's the place where he is. I hope so.

We, soon, landed in Port Angeles. Emmet and Jasper were there waiting to pick the girls up. They were going hunting. Now, I was alone. I could barely contain myself.

I got in my car and sped to La Push. I found the beach, parked there, and got out of the car. To my surprise, there were some woods near the beach. Something was in the back of my mind telling me to go into them, I couldn't resist. I walked into them.

I walked a pretty good distance into the woods. I, soon, found myself in a place that looked very familiar. It was the place from my dreams, minus the piano. I took a seat on a nearby fallen tree and waited.

I sat there questioning my sanity. I knew that I was already emotionally distraught…What if I've finally lost it? What if none of this was real, and I was just here in this place for no reason.

My deep train of thought was interrupted by the sound of movement. It was them…the wolves. Before I knew it I had company. Three boys surrounded me, three very huge boys. All of them were looking at me in curiosity, all wondering how I got here without them even knowing it.

"Um, hi wolf boys! I'm Michelle, I live in Forks. Yes, I know what ya'll are…so shocking! Ha, ha. You would call me a witch, probably. I don't call myself that though, I think of myself as gifted. No, I don't fly a broom, cast spells, or make potions. I just have powers! So, how are all of you doing?"

I found myself drawn to one of them. He was really tall, he had beautiful russet colored skin, and he had long black hair. Then, he spoke, "Oh, I've heard of you. I'm Jacob Black, Bella's friend. (Things didn't work out between them. They didn't have the love they thought they had for each other.) That's Quil and that's Embry. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Then, we made eye contact.

"Oh, I'm just out here searching for an answer…don't ask…" My heart felt like it was going to explode…I had found him. It was like he knew or something because he was, now, staring at me with this funny look in his eyes.

"So…did you find your answer?" Embry asked. "Yeah…I think I did," I said smiling while taking occasional peeks at Jacob. Every part of my was screaming, asking me what I was doing…I had a boyfriend…a very good boyfriend…but Jacob…..but Edward was so good to me….but Jacob makes me feel whole again….but I can't mess things up with Edward what if no one will forgive me….but Jacob…..I wanted to scream

The sound of my hungry stomach distracted me from the battle going on inside of my heart. I didn't realize I had been here that long. "Um…we were just about to go eat dinner…would you like to join us?" Jacob asked, still with that funny look on his face. "Thanks! I would do the whole no that's too kind of you I couldn't thing….but I think my stomach would kill me…so…sure!"

We left the woods and headed to the house of Sam, the pack leader. Sam's girlfriend Emily was cooking for the pack. "So, you go out with Edward Cullen?" Quil spoke up. "Um…yeah…kinda," I said taken off guard. Jacob looked angry…awkward…

The rest of the walk was full of silence. Finally we arrived at Sam and Emily's house. When I saw Emily's face I felt so sorry for Sam. I knew how he felt; facing something alone, hurting someone you love without meaning to. Now, he has control, and I envy him for that.

The pack welcomed me with open arms. They treated me like I was a member of their family. I felt like there was some unspoken conversation going on around me, but my powers were too fucked up at the moment to even try to figure it out.

"What kind of accent is that Michelle?" Sam asked during a conversation about my cars I was having with Jacob and Embry. "It's southern. I'm from Alabama."

"I thought it was southern, but I was just making sure," Sam replied, "What brought you to Forks?" Gosh! Why does everyone have to ask that? "It's a long story…maybe I will tell you later." Everyone laughed.

"You look so familiar, though. I just can't put my finger on it.." Paul said. "Do you watch wrestling?" I asked him. "Yeah…OH MY GOD! YOU'RE THE DIVA MICHELLE!!" he replied…I guess he's a fan??

"Ha, ha…yeah…that's me…so you probably get why I'm here then…maybe…escaping the fans cuz of what happened…" I just love how that keeps coming up! "Oh yea…I heard about that stuff…I'm so sorry about what happened…that must suck really bad…" Paul replied.

"Yeah…thanks…it sucks more than you can imagine…but hey! At least I'm not in jail for murder! Cause that's would have happened if they didn't get me off of her!" I smiled. Everyone laughed. "Oh shit…my butt is vibrating…excuse me.." My phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said to the other end. "Hey baby girl! Whatcha doin'?" I heard my best friend Ken's voice ask. "Hey babe, nothing much…just eating dinner with some new friends. What's up?" I replied. "Well…actually I was wondering if you could come pick me up from the airport…I got some time off…and I was going to spend some of it with you!" Ken said taking me by surprise. "No way!! I'll be there soon see ya then! Love ya!" Then I hung the phone up before he could even say bye…I was so excited.

"Sorry to eat and leave, but I have to go pick my friend up. I will see all of you later. Thank you for having me." I bid them all goodbye, and then, headed for my car. I drove as fast as I could to Port Angeles. I haven't seen any of my friends in a long time, and maybe seeing him would help me feel better.

I was in Port Angeles before I knew it. When I got to the airport, Ken was standing there waiting for me. I parked my car, got out and ran for him. I jumped into his arms and gave him a really big hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey," Ken laughed. "Ohmigawd! I've missed you soooo much!!" I said jumping back from his grip, then, jumping like a giddy little girl. Ken couldn't contain himself, he was laughing so loud it was attracting attention. "Damn! Do you want people to recognize us?! Shut it and get in the car! We can catch up on the way!" I said pushing him towards the car.

**Author's note:**

**_I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far! This chapter may seem a little rushed...its on purpose...Why? You may ask...Michelle's state of mind...duh!! She was in a hurry to get to La Push, and with all the emotions she is feeling...it's making her rush in life...So yea...I hope ya'll get it! lol _**

**_Read and Review please!! _**


	5. Chapter 5

"…and he takes good care of you right?" Ken asked while we were on our way to my house. "Yes! Ken! I told you like a thousand times. He's a sweet guy. He has good morals…and I may be messing them up…if anyone is bad for the other person its me being bad for him."

"I just don't want you getting your heart broken, you know that. I love you Michelle. You are like my little sister," Ken said grabbing my hand and kissing it. "I don't see how my heart could get broken any more than it already has…" I said distantly. It is true, though. No one can break my heart anymore than Randy did. I've been broken ever since then.

"I swear Ken, my life is so messed up right now. My powers and emotions are fucked up. I'm losing myself….I can't even see things clearly anymore. I can't even procure the strength to see what people are thinking. I just don't know what to do…"

"Michelle! You've got to get a hold of yourself! Don't let the pain take you over…it's going to drive you insane!" Ken said. He's right. It is going to drive me insane…if it hasn't already. "You need to have fun. Do something you love…sing. That always helps you, right?" Ken suggested.

"You are right….I need to have fun…Hey, look. We're here." Maybe I could have some fun with my Cullens later. Dress up Alice and Rosalie, have a match with Emmet, take on Emmet with Jasper…the possibilities are endless…

I parked the car in the garage, and helped Ken take his things to his room. I gave him a tour of the house, then, pushed him in the pool. "Ha, ha! Payback for last time bitch! Ha, ha! You can't get me!" Then, I ran. He came after me, of course.

"Don't you dare!" I said running from him. "Oh, I'm gonna get you now!" he said running after me. Then, he caught me and hugged me. "Damn you! Asshole! Got me wet! Now, I'm gonna have to get you back for that!"

I, eventually, cornered Ken in the kitchen and sprayed him with the sprayer attached to the sink. Then, stuck my tongue out in victory. His attempt at chasing after me ,again, was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Yay! My peeps are here!" Look at that! I'm getting my strength back! "See, you are getting better!" Ken said, also noticing my strength coming back. I ran to get the door, and when I opened it Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie walked in.

"Where have you been?" Edward asked, hugging me and kissing me on the cheek, "…and why are you all wet?" I was having so much fun, I forgot I was even wet. "Oh, I went to the beach down in La Push, and I met the wolf boys. They invited me to dinner, and I accepted. They are nice. Then I went to pick Ken up at the airport (Ken was joining us in the room now). Then, when we got here I gave him a tour of the house. I pushed him in the pool, getting him back for the last time he threw me in. Then he came after me, hugged me, and got me wet. But!! I got him back…see!?"

"What the hell did you do to him?" Emmet asked, "He looks wet…but he should look wet because you pushed him in the pool…I'm confused…" I laughed, "Oh yea, well I sprayed him with that sprayer thing on the sink! I think I did more damage on my kitchen floor than I did on him though. Oh well, it was fun anyways! Oh yea! Cullen family…Ken Anderson…Ken Anderson….Cullen family! Now ya'll know each other!"

After everyone got all acquainted, we went to the game room to play some Guitar Hero. I beat Emmet like five times in hard, and Ken every time in expert. I must say I have mad Guitar Hero skillz….totally…Wow! This having fun thing is actually working!

After we finished playing Guitar Hero we sat around and talked. Ken went up to bed early because he was exhausted. "What did you and the dogs talk about anyways?" Edward asked after Ken had left the room.

"Damn! Why do you hate them so much? Why can't ya'll just get along?" I demanded to know. "I never said I hated them…besides they are supposed to be the enemy…" Edward replied. I didn't say anything, but I knew….it was because of Bella. Jacob took Bella from Edward, and he hates him for that.

Then, I realized something….he still loves her….It makes me wonder, are my days with him numbered? I should have realized from the start that Edward and I wouldn't last….to spend forever with him would mean me turning into a vampire….I didn't want that…I had a life that I didn't want to lose…but why does it feel like a knife has stabbed me through the heart….

"Earth to Michelle!! Hello Michelle!" I heard Alice say. "Wha…" Great! I spaced out again! "I said!! 'Did anyone of them mention Bella?'" Alice replied.

"Oh…yea, well, kinda…Jacob said he heard a lot about me from Bella…and he said he's Bella's friend…he didn't seem to upset about their breakup. I guess he realized it wasn't meant to be…" Yeah, it wasn't meant to be because Bella realized she wanted to be with Edward….

"Oh…Bella really likes you. Even though you're with…" Alice said before being cut off by Jasper. He gave her one of those "shut it" looks. It was too late though; I knew what she was going to say.

After a long moment of awkward silence Carlisle called, and they left. Ken was asleep, the Cullens were gone, and I was alone to realize all my problems again. The idea Ken gave me to sing and the dream with the piano in the woods melded together. I sent my piano to the spot in the woods, using my powers of course, and went right with it.

I sat down on the piano bench and started playing a random melody. Then, I played and sang "Good Enough" by Evanescence. When I stopped I allowed myself time to think. I asked God to give me strength to get through all of this. I demanded to know what I did to deserve this. "Why is this happening to me?! What did I do? I get my heart broken, then lose my dad. I become weak and confused….why…"

It hit me like a ton of bricks. The death of my dad has been something I haven't talked about with anyone for a while. It's been a few months….I know I miss him, but I didn't want to think about. I mean…he's not in pain now…but I never really got to say goodbye…or get really close with him….I realized I was crying.

My heart starting working through my fingers, and the tune I was playing was a very familiar one….Christina Aguilera's "Hurt". I felt like I can kinda relate to this song. I let my heart and my emotions pour out in the words.

When I finished the song I wiped a tear from my eye and whispered, "I miss you daddy."

"That was beautiful," his voice called out, startling me. I turned around to see Jacob Black walking towards me. He looked like he had been crying, and he still had that look in his eyes. What is that look for?

"When did he die?" Jacob asked me. "A three months ago…I've kind of been in a daze since then. I've lost myself in all of this stress…Losing the person who I thought was the love of my life…and losing my dad a few days later…my life is so fucked up isn't it?"

I started to hear a few things he was thinking, and one thing caught my attention. He kept thinking something about imprinting on me…I dug a little deeper to get the details…What!? I'm his true love?!….So all of this I have been feeling about him is….

Jacob broke the silence, "Nothing about you is fucked up. You are so beautiful. You just need to find happiness again…" Then he started to get close to me, and I got the hint. I drew my face closer to his. He caressed my face and looked deeply into my eyes. Then, we kissed.

Guilt started burning in my body like a wildfire. I couldn't hurt Edward the way Randy hurt me. He loved me, but I think I am in love with Jacob…

"You really did imprint on me didn't you?" I asked looking down in guilt. "Yeah, I did…" Jacob replied. "Call me later," I said handing him a piece of paper with my number on it, "I have to go…"

I went home with my piano the same way I left. That one split second between leaving the woods and ending up back home was the last moment I had held together. Right when my feet touched my hardwood floor, I lost it. The pain, the guilt, and regret busted out leaving my conscience mind in the dark. I started tearing the room apart…crying…screaming….I picked up the glass from a broken picture frame and set it free on my wrist….I couldn't take it anymore….

**Emmet's P.O.V.**

"I don't understand why she's not answering. She said she'd call before she went to bed." Things didn't feel right, and Michelle wasn't acting right tonight either. "Maybe we should go check up on her. Something could be wrong," Rosalie said looking worried herself. I agreed.

We went to the garage and got in Rosalie's red B.M.W. She drove as fast as she could towards Michelle's house. When we got out of the car, Rosalie and I looked at each other in understanding. Things were not right.

When we walked into her door we were hit by the scent of her blood. Even though we have never smelt it before, we knew it was hers. "Oh my god! Emmet it looks like someone broke in! We have to find her!" Rosalie grabbed me and screamed.

We walked into the next room, and she was there lying on the floor bleeding to death. "Call Carlisle! She still has a pulse! Rosalie hurry!" I was crying, but there were no tears coming out. Michelle was like my little sister…I didn't want to lose her.

"He said to meet him at the hospital. He said we can go faster than the ambulance," Rosalie said to me after hanging up the phone. I picked Michelle up and ran as fast as I could to the car. Rosalie drove as fast as the car could go. We were at the hospital in minutes.

Carlisle was there waiting with a stretcher, he took her in the back right away. I knew if anyone could save her, it would be him. We were met by Esme and Alice, they were frantic, and Edward and Jasper. We were all in shock, but Edward knew what happened.

"She had an emotional breakdown. She had been holding so many emotions inside for so long….She saw she had no other choice but to end it….She cut herself with a huge piece of glass…" Edward said, his voice shaking.

A nurse walked out and handed me Michelle's cell phone they found in her back pocket. I didn't even realize it was there. "Do you think I should turn it on? What if someone calls for her? Should I tell them what's going on?" I asked everyone. They all said yes.

Right when I turned it on I was blasted by alerts. Missed calls, text messages, voice mails….Five missed calls from me, two from Jacob Black….Ten texts from Maria, two from Michelle M., three from Melina…..I decided to check her voice mails…I ignored the ones left by me, but there was one from Jacob…

"Hey. You told me to call…so I'm calling. I was wondering if we could hang out later or something…I miss you already…I can't help it…I hope you understand.." Jacob's voice said. What does he mean miss her already and can't help it?? OH MY GOD! HE IMPRINTED ON HER!

I was hoping Edward didn't hear what I was thinking…He probably was listening to Carlisle instead…From the look on his face, I could tell he was. I wanted to ask him what is going on, but I didn't want to distract him from finding out something important. We all just sat there in silence in the waiting room.

Michelle's phone started ringing, and it broke the silence. It was Jacob Black. "Michelle's phone Emmet speaking."

"Where is Michelle? I want to talk to her"

"Michelle is in a room….she's in the hospital…something happened…"

Click

Well, I guess he is coming here. I decided to call her friend Ken and tell him what's going on. He said he was on his way.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I hope she is okay…Those leeches better have not done anything to her…if they did I will kill them all! I hope I can see her…

I walked into the waiting room and saw that I wasn't able to see her yet. The Cullens were all sitting there waiting, all with anxious looks on their face. I didn't see the doctor, he must be seeing about her. I guess they do care about her…

"Have you heard anything yet?" I asked Edward. "She's going to be okay. She lost a lot of blood, but they gave her a transfusion. She got some stitches. They are moving her to a room. She is sleeping. It doesn't look like she will go into a coma," he replied.

I was relieved. She was going to be okay, and I was probably going to get to see her soon.

About thirty minutes later they had her into a room, the biggest room they could get for her. I sat right by her side, and I refused to leave it. No one protested it, though. I wonder if they know I imprinted on her. I wonder if Edward knows….He probably hates me right now. First Bella and now Michelle. He can have Bella back, I know she loves him. I just want Michelle…my beautiful Michelle….


	6. Chapter 6

"Am I in heaven??" I asked opening my eyes, knowing I was dead. I blinked a few times before picking up my surroundings…a hospital room… "Am I even dead?" I heard a stirring of excitement around me… "She's up! She's up!" numerous voices were shouting.

I was wired and had at least one IV in each arm. I noticed someone was holding my hand, beautiful russet skin…Jacob. He was looking at me smiling. "How are you feeling?" he asked caressing my face. So I guess I'm not dead…well…I have some business to handle… "Really stupid," I replied.

"IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN…I SWEAR….YOUR LITTLE ASS IS MINE!" Emmet's voice exerted. "Gosh Emmet! Don't yell at her! She won't do it again…right?" Alice's voice chimed. "Yeah, she probably feels like crap right now. She don't need you adding anything to it!" Rosalie's voice added.

I started to realize the room was full of people: all of the Cullens, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Bella. I wondered where was Ken? I did pick him up at the airport earlier…didn't I? "Where is Ken?" I decided to ask.

"He went to get coffee. He will be back," Jacob said. I had to talk to Edward; I had to let him down easy. I hope he will understand. "Oh! You're awake!" Ken said coming over and hugging me. He sounded so relieved. Seeing the look on everyone's faces…I started to feel bad about what I did.

"Ya'll…I'm sorry…what I did was stupid…I didn't know what to do…I just took the first route that I could think of…it just hurt so bad…everything I felt…I should've talked to somebody…but I didn't…and I'm sorry…" I was crying. I felt so bad.

"Everyone understands why you did it Michelle…don't worry about it…we aren't mad at you…just don't do it again okay?" Edward spoke up. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Bu…h.." Emmet cut me off, "You must not remember you telling me on the phone before it happened.." He winked.

I looked over at Jacob, still holding my hand, and felt whole again. I knew it was time… "Edward, can I talk to you and Jacob alone please?" Everyone filed out of the room leaving Jacob, Edward, and me alone.

"Edward I…" he cut me off. "I understand. I can't argue with fate. You two were meant for each other. I can tell. He imprinted on you, and it seems you did almost the same…if that's possible. He cares for you…I can see it. Jacob, just take care of her okay? Michelle, I will always have a place in my heart for you"

I couldn't find words, just tears. I didn't hurt him, and I was so thankful for that. "Thank you Edward," Jacob spoke up, "…if you want…Michelle and I will help you with Bella. I know she wants you back." I smiled…Jacob was actually being nice to Edward. "I know it's what you want. Jacob…get Bella in here.."

Edward, using our mind to mind communication, thanked me. Jacob came back in the room, Bella close behind. "Bella, do you know what this is about?" I asked her. "Jacob imprinted on you didn't he?" Bella asked; Jacob coming back to his spot by my side.

"You may not be able to read minds, but gosh! you are smart! Bella, I know Edward wants you back, and I know you feel the same. You both tried being with other people, only to come back to each other…and I'm not going to be happy until the two of you get back together! So, ya'll better make me happy!"

Both Bella and Edward laughed at me before joining in a loving hug. I was satisfied. "Yay! I'm happy now…well, if Jacob says I can be his girlfriend…then I will be happy." Jacob smiled and gave me a sweet kiss…that was a yes to me!

"..Okay I'm happy now!" We all laughed. "You can let them back in now…Uggh! I hate hospitals! When can I go home?" I said bothered by all the things connected to me.

"Let me go get Carlisle," Edward said. A few minutes later Edward came back with Carlisle. Carlisle checked me over, looking at the machines and what not. Then, he checked under my bandages. There were no cuts on my arms…I was getting stronger. Carlisle winked at me and handed me my release papers. I was free to go home.

I changed into some clothes Ken brought for me. The ones I was wearing when I got here were ruined. Jacob and Ken drove me home, and Sam drove Jacob's motorcycle home for him. Everyone else said they would pay me a visit after I got some rest.

When I walked into my house I was reminded of the damage I had caused the night before. I fixed it all back in about a second…I'm definitely getting stronger. I let Ken get me some pillows and a blanket, and I rested on the couch.

I messed around with the TV. Remote, flipping through channels. It started getting on Ken's nerves, so he went up to his room leaving me alone with Jacob. I looked over at him and smiled a big mischievous smile.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he said coming a little closer to me. "…of course not!" I said sarcastically. I pulled him over me and held his face and my hands, staring deeply into his eyes. I could see my future in those eyes…He leaned in a little bit closer and tenderly kissed my lips.

We spent the next half-hour kissing, making out, whatever you want to call it. It wasn't some aggressive make out session, it was sweet and loving. I felt as if I had known him my whole life, his life showing itself in my head.

"Tell me what you are thinking?" Jacob whispered, kissing me on my neck. "I'm thinking I feel like I've known you my whole life…And I feel like I can be myself with you…You make me feel whole, and I haven't felt that way in a long time…and I am thinking that I may be falling in love with you…"

He stared into my eyes; it felt like his were piercing through to my soul. I had never felt more complete in my life. "I feel the same way about you, and I know I am falling in love with you." he finally said. I had always believed in love at first sight, and Jacob confirmed this fact.

He laid down beside me, holding me in his arms, whispering sweet little words in my ear. He told me I was beautiful, perfect and beautiful. He definitely knows how to make me feel happy, and I need that…happiness. I think he may be the one…

**A few days later….**

I returned to school without anyone hearing of my breakdown and the hell that happened with it. I started to become even more closer with the Cullens, especially Emmet. Edward and Bella's relationship was stronger than ever…you're welcome! And Jacob and I were spending every minute possible with each other. Needless to say, my life was back to where it should be.

Christmas was coming up, and I was looking forward to it. We would soon be out of school for the holidays, and Jacob's dad said Jacob could spend the holiday with me in Alabama. It was going to be so great having Jacob on my turf…alone. He and I were already talking about when we were going to have sex, but the likeliness of us waiting until then were slim to none.

Everyone that saw Jacob and me together said that it looks like we have been together for years. That shows you how passionate we are about each other and how in love we are. I love him so much!

**Author's note:**

_**I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Feeling any shock from what's been going on? I bet! This chapter is probably the shortest one I've written for this fic. I feel for my Potter fic cuz it's suffering…Loving the reviews I've gotten…mazzjess..sorry for making you almost cry.**_ _**I'm sort of pouring my emotions out through this fic. A lot of things the character Michelle is going through, I've went through or am going through. Especially the depression and stress. Part of the last chapter I want to dedicate to my dad. He passed away this past April, so that part of this story is definitely linked directly to my life. Umm…I think that's all I've got to say….**_

_**Read it and review it please! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT!!**

I was in sixth period anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. I was going to pick Jacob up from school today, and I had to go home first get my Lambo. Uggh! Come on time hurry up!

"If you don't stop bouncing in your seat, you will break the desk," Edward whispered to me laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and made a face, "Oh shut it Edward!" He laughed so loud I thought Ms. E. would hear him, but she didn't.

"You are probably the most impatient person I've ever met in my very long life… Do you realize that?" Edward said, now talking with his thoughts. "Ha, ha! You are so funny…and yet…I'm not laughing! It's not like you aren't anxious to see Bella again."

"Yes, but I know how to control myself," Edward replied. I stealthily raised my middle finger at him and, then, pretended to scratch my face. We shared a laugh.

"I take it you are finished with your work Miss Roberts, Mr. Cullen?" Ms. E. said, now hovering over us. "Yes, ma'am," Edward and I said in unison. "Well, you two can leave early. Since the two of you are the only ones who are finished," she said to us waving us out the door.

Edward and I got our things and left class. "Did you do that?" he asked when we were outside walking to our cars. "Actually, no. I guess she just loves us or something. Gosh, I can't believe this is the last regular week of the semester! I may see if I can get out of taking the exams. Do some shopping, make a webisode for my site, hang out with Emmet and Rosalie…"

"And you probably will end up getting out of them. Call me later, so I know when Bella and I can come over," Edward said stopping by my car. "Okay, I will. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are welcome to come to. I'm pretty sure Jacob won't mind."

"I will pass that on to them. Here comes Alice, you better go before she gets here. See you later," Edward said getting in his car and me getting in mine. "Peace!" I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I left the parking lot and headed home.

After I parked my car in the garage, I got out and headed to the second covered mass sitting in it. I removed the cover and underneath it sat a candy blue Lamborghini Gallardo…my candy blue Gallardo. The car was definitely a head-turner, but that wasn't why I loved it. It goes super fast, and it has awesome doors. That's why I love it!

I already had my keys in my purse, so I didn't have to waste time going in and getting them. I lifted up the door, got in, and started her up. I sat there for a minute, finding a playlist I wanted to listen to. I finally decided on Carrie Underwood and drove out of the garage.

The drive to La Push wasn't long, as fast as I drove. I stopped at Jacob and Billy's house to get Jacob's clothes and things. Billy was actually letting Jacob stay the weekend with me, and we were working on the holiday stay at my house in Bama.

Billy was anticipating my visit, he already had Jacob's bag on the couch waiting. I thanked him, once again, and left for the school.

I arrived and parked just in time. Two minutes after I settled into my parking spot the bell rang, dismissing school. The students started pouring out, and they all started noticing my foreign car. I decided to get out and stand outside the car to wait for Jacob.

The people pouring into the parking lot were all whispering about me, some things nice and others not. Mostly I heard, "That's Jacob Black's girlfriend!" and "Damn! She's hot!" I couldn't help it, I drew attention everywhere I went.

Finally, I spotted Jacob in a group of people not gawking at my car. He was headed my way. "HEY MICHELLE!" Embry shouted. I waved back and smiled. He wasn't helping with the whole attention thing. People turned my way and stared, I just flashed a sarcastic smile.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil finally made it over to me. "Way to not draw MORE attention my way Embry!" I said punching him in his arm. "Ow! What!? It's not my fault you drove THAT to pick Jacob up!" he said pointing to my car. I just rolled my eyes at him and made my way into Jacobs arms.

"I missed you beautiful," Jacob said kissing me. I was speechless, so I just smiled until I found my words. "I missed you too baby. Ready to go?" He nodded and, then, bid Embry and Quil goodbye before getting into the car.

We drove in a comfortable silence almost all the way home. Then, Jacob spoke up and said, "So, have you decided yet?" Was he really ready? "I don't…I mean…I want to…I just want to wait until you are ready…are you…ready I mean.."

He sat a while thinking. He was nervous, more like scared. He was scared he wasn't going to be good…I was experienced and he wasn't. He could be a natural at it…if that is even possible…Aww he is so cute!

"Yeah, I think I'm ready. I trust you…I know you trust me," Jacob finally said. "Jacob, I'd trust in you with my life. I trust you more than I trust myself. Just don't be nervous baby, okay? I have a feeling you are gonna be amazing, and I'm not just saying that."

He smiled and kissed my hand. "I love you," he said, holding my hand in his. "I love you too Jacob." The trust we had in each other was unbelievable, but it's real. Now, it's time to show it.

When we got to my house, Jacob followed me inside. I slowly led the way to the bedroom, letting the anticipation build on the way. Ever so often I would make quick seductive glances back at Jacob. You could cut the sexual tension with a blade of grass.

I stopped at the open door to the bedroom. I turned around and put my arms up on the frame, blocking Jacob's way. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, but, eventually, it started getting violent. Gasping for air, I broke away from his mouth's grip.

I slowly walked away, then, turned around to seductively motion for Jacob to follow. I stopped by the bed and waited for him to meet me there. He made his way over to me, and, then, put his arms around my hips and started softly kissing my neck.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I whispered, slightly turning to caress his face while he continued kissing my neck. "More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life," he whispered. I turned around, smiling, and started stripping him of every piece of clothing he had on his body.

I pushed Jacob's naked body on the bed and ,then, slowly stripped off my clothes. I crawled over his hot, naked body and began kissing his neck, slowly making my way down to his chest.

I straddled him, slowly letting his hard penis slip inside of me. I turned my face towards him, letting my hair flip over, and smiled. I slowly started grinding against him, he grinded back in response.

The grinding started getting harder and faster, Jacob and I both started to moan. "Oh…yeah baby," he moaned, "Michelle…ohhhh…you are soo…fucking…amazing!" I tightened my walls to award him. He almost howled in response.

"Mmm…you like that…" I, then, tightened as much as I could around him. He let out a low growl from his chest, that really got me. I pushed him deeper into me…harder…faster…I felt myself about to reach my climax.

"I think I'm about to cum," Jacob panted. "Wait, I want you to cum with me." I breathed. I felt it… "Now!" I demanded….we screamed….my nails pushed into his chest….

Panting, I fell onto him, pulling him out of me. We laid there in comfortable silence, him holding me in his arms, breathing together, our hearts beating with the same rhythm. We were one. I wanted to spend forever in this beautiful moment…I didn't want it to end…

"You did good…I told you so!" I said as Jacob and I were taking a shower together. He smiled, "You were amazing…and right. Next time…it's my turn," I smiled the biggest smile I could and nodded. He pulled me closer and sweetly kissed me.

We eventually got out of the shower and got dressed. "I think I'm gonna call Edward now…by the way…I invited Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, too. Is that okay with you?" Jacob nodded in response, "What is this quadruple date night at Michelle's house?" I playfully punched him on his arm as he laughed.

I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number. "Hello?" he said, picking up the phone. "You can come over now."

**Author's note:**

_**Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?! I hope Billy knew what he was doing when he let Jacob stay the weekend with Michelle….Billy sends Jacob off as a virgin…Michelle returns him home a man! **_

_**Read and Review bitches! **_

_**3 ya! **_


	8. Chapter 8

The knock on my door signaled that they had arrived. I went and opened the door to let Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet in. "Took you long enough," Emmet said as they walked in. Rosalie gave him a disapproving look, and Alice slapped him in the head.

"So, what will we be watching?" Edward said as I lead the way to the theatre room. "Well, I was thinking we could watch some of my old videos." I smiled as I started the video.

It was a video Jeff Hardy, Ken, and I made backstage at the last wrestling PPV, Summerslam, I attended. We were running around and goofing off; it was getting laughs from everyone. It, then, cut to my match against Melina for the Women's Championship.

The match was an ongoing struggle between the both of us. She had the power over me, then, I had the power over her, an epic battle. She got me down, but I countered the move and hit her with a dropkick, hit my finisher from the top rope, and pinned her. I won, for the first time in my life, the title and became the youngest champion in the history of the business.

The cheers from the crowd in the video mixed with the cheers from everyone in the room. "That was so cool!" Alice spoke up. "Thanks!" I was beaming. "What happened to your belt?" Emmet asked. "I had to vacate the title when I left."

We watched one more of my crazy videos with Ken and the guys of Cryme Tyme, Shad and JTG, before the Cullens and Bella went home. Emmet gave me a huge bear hug before he left and told me to call him later.

"That was fun!" Jacob said as everyone drove away. "Yes, yes it was." I tried to suppress a yawn, but it escaped me. "Ready for bed baby?" Jacob asked. "Umm hmm…" I didn't realize how sleepy I was.

He picked me up and carried me to my room. He put me down to let me change into a red lace top and matching cheeky panties. I turned the temperature in the room down, Jacob would keep me warm, and went to lie down.

Jacob was waiting for me in nothing but a pair of boxers. I took my spot beside him, and he rolled over on his side and put his arm around me. "Goodnight beautiful," he whispered in my ear right before I instantly fell asleep.

_The school was having a dance tonight, and you had to wear a costume. I decided to be a witch, loosely inspired by Bellatrix Lestrange. I had on a black dress, it was bustier/corset style on the top with wide straps The front of it ended a little above mid thigh and the back of it went out into a short train. It was made out of chiffon._

_My hair was long with wavy curls, and my makeup was dark on my eyes and my lips were glossy and nude. My shoes matched my dress and they were high, strappy, and spiky. _

_I went outside, got in my car, and headed to the school. Jacob, one of my dates, was supposed to meet me there. My other date, Emmet, I was sharing with his wife Rosalie, and she was sharing Jacob with me too. I arrived at the school and got out, looking for my group._

_I was late, and ,pretty much, everyone was inside. I saw a group of five people standing together and figured it was them. I started walking up to them and heard Emmet yell out, "There she is!"_

_As I got closer, I noticed everyone was dressed the same. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmet, and Rosalie were all dressed in black cloaks. The girls had on a red top and a black skirt, and the boys had on red and black suits. I was growing suspicious._

"_Like our costumes?" Emmet asked, hugging me. Then, he smiled revealing an addition to his smile, fangs. "Wha…" I was cut off by someone tapping my on my shoulder._

_I turned around to see someone in a werewolf mask. He lifted the mask to reveal his identity, Jacob. "Like my costume," he asked, " and what are you supposed to be?"_

_I was pissed!_

"_What the hell?! Are all of you trying to expose us all?!" I screamed. "What are you talking about?" Jasper asked. "What are you supposed to be Michelle?" Alice asked._

"_Uggh!! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT AM I!? I'M A YOUNGER, SEXIER BELLATRIX LESTRANGE THAT'S WHAT I AM!! AND WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU CRAZY!?" _

"_So you are saying you're a witch?" Edward asked. "Won't you expose yourself?" Emmet asked. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE THE VAMPIRES DRESSED LIKE VAMPIRES!! AND JACOB IN THAT FUCKING MASK!! HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS!? DOES CARLISLE KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" _

"_Know about what?" Carlisle said, appearing out of nowhere dressed just like the rest of them. "YOU HAVE ALL LOST YOUR MINDS!! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!! LOSERS!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!_

I woke up in the morning with Jacob's arm still around me. I realized he was awake and smiling at me. "Good morning beautiful," he said with a smile. "Good morning baby." I pulled him on top of me and kissed him.

Jacob hovered over me and smiled, grabbing my hands. I read his thoughts, he wanted it. "I'm yours," I whispered letting him know I wanted it too. He, carefully, took off my top; then, he slid my panties down to my feet. He, quietly, sat there for a minute surveying my body, growing harder every second.

"Make love to me Jacob," I begged; I didn't want to wait any longer. He took off his boxers; I opened my legs for him. He got closer, grabbed my legs, and wrapped him around his waist.

I felt him at my entrance; he hesitated for a short moment before pushing deep inside. I gasped and smiled, he knew how I liked it. He went in and out slowly, and he kept his eyes locked with mine.

"Oh Jacob," I moaned. "Michelle," he moaned. His rhythm started getting faster, and I felt myself about to climax. "Ohhhh…Michelle…I'm about to cum baby!" Jacob moaned. With that my walls tightened around him as I came, I screamed Jacob's name.

He was stopping, about to pull out of me. "No! Don't stop!" I moaned. Jacob obeyed, this time going harder. I was screaming and moaning; he was screaming, moaning, grunting, and growling.

"Say my name, baby!" Jacob yelled out. "Jacob! Oh Jacob!" I screamed. I dug my nails into his back; he screamed out my name. "Fuck me harder Jacob!" He obeyed, getting harder, faster, and I felt like I was going to explode.

We let out a loud scream together. Jacob, breathing heavy, collapsed on top of me. "That was amazing!" I was gasping for air. "I'm glad you liked it," he gasped, kissing me. "You sure you haven't done this before?" I laughed. "I don't know…" he teased.

"Mmm…wanna get a bath?" I already knew his answer, though. He nodded, I was right. We got up and went into the bathroom, I already had the water running. "You first!" I smiled.

He got in and I followed, sitting in front of him and wrapping his arms around me. We sat for a while as he kissed me all over my neck and shoulders. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I whispered back.

We bathed each other; then, got out and dried each other off. He and I went back into my room and changed into our clothes. Then, we went down for breakfast.

**Author's note:**

_**Finally another chapter is here! Sorry to keep anyone waiting! I came up with another idea for a Twilight fic and I just couldn't resist it. Go check it out, if you like, it's called The Half Life! If you didn't get it, the italicized section is a dream. The idea for it just popped into my head, so I put it in! And whoo hoo look at those lemons!! (Ha, ha! I learned a new word that I didn't get, at first!) **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!! DON'T MAKE ME GET EMMET ON YOU!**_


End file.
